The 5G network core needs to provide session and connection handling support for a wide range of applications. In addition to 4G Long Term Evolution (LTE)/evolved packet core (EPC) services, services like machine-to-machine (M2M), Internet of things (IoT), V2V, and cognitive assistance require significant additional resources and support from the network. Some applications need far less capability in the EPC network. Some (e.g., M2M) services do not require mobility support since they are embedded into infrastructure, or otherwise not mobile. Many (e.g., M2M, IoT) services have high tolerance for latency. Some services (e.g., cognitive assistance, vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V), remote surgery) require ultrahigh reliability, perhaps geo redundancy, low latency and low jitter requirements. In EPC networks where the Internet protocol (IP) gateway is distributed, IP mobility support is required for some services.